Tampa 2004
Tampa 2004 was a Monster Jam event held on January 17th, 2004 and was the sixth stop of the Monster Jam TV Series in 2004. The show marked the first show on SPEED for American Guardian as well as the first televised appearance of El Toro Loco outside of Vegas 2003. This would also be the first televised appearance of Madusa's new scheme and the only show of the Bubba Radio Truck on Steve Reynolds's Obsession chassis. Field of Trucks American Guardian- Rick Raab Bubba the Love Sponge- Steve Reynolds Bulldozer- Rob Knell El Toro Loco- Lupe Soza Grave Digger- Dennis Anderson Gunslinger- Scott Hartsock King Krunch- David Smith Madusa- Madusa Maximum Destruction- Neil Elliott Predator- Allen Pezo Prowler- Larry Jarzel Reptoid- Jim Jack Round 1 Racing El Toro Loco vs. Grave Digger Both trucks were even as Dennis went into the turn relatively wide, but Lupe would lose a horn and lose the race to Anderson. Bubba the Love Sponge vs. Madusa Madusa continuing on a solid racing season would get a surprising truck length win over Reynolds. Gunslinger vs. American Guardian The Florida native had no trouble disposing of the Chevy and speeding away into round 2 with an easy win. Maximum Destruction vs. Predator Predator had doom written from the start as he soon hit the throttle a set of shocks separate making the truck hard to drive, giving Elliott an easy win. Reptoid vs. King Krunch Jim Jack having issues with power would give David Smith an easy pass into round 2. Prowler vs. Bulldozer Despite a bit of a slip in the turn, Prowler was able to outclass Bulldozer with ease and had a massive margin of victory. Round 2 Racing Grave Digger vs. Madusa Despite a solid pass from Madusa, Anderson was on a mission for his second straight racing win in Digger. Maximum Destruction vs. Gunslinger Problems for Gunslinger could not get the truck to the line giving Max D a bye run into the semi finals. King Krunch vs. Prowler Prowler had issues around the track and a five second penalty would end Jaruzel's chances right there. Semi Finals Grave Digger vs. Madusa (FL) Rematch of the previous round, this time Madusa would roll over in the first turn and give Anderson the win and his second straight finals appearance. Maximum Destruction vs. King Krunch The trucks were even until the final turn when King Krunch began to slow down giving Elliott his first spot in the championship all season. Finals Grave Digger vs. Maximum Destruction Despite a strong start from both, Elliott would end up in big trouble as the truck got two penalties and had trouble moving about the track making it surprisingly easy for Dennis to win. Freestyle Prowler Jaruzel seemed to be battling rear steering issues, the run suffered due to it as all he did was hit the cars and do a couple passes over the dirt hill. Score- 6+6+7= 19 Reptoid With some bigger air and more variety, Jim Jack was able to slip past Prowler for the lead. Score- 8+6+7= 21 Bulldozer Some big air helped announce his presence, but rear steering issues made him kick on the cars causing the truck to spin before rolling on its side. Score- 5+5+6= 16 American Guardian Raab used the flame jet on the back to set off his run with a big sky wheelie, then hit the box van up and smashed it down. Some big air over the dirt hill and a flame set of cyclones to close out the clock would punctuate an impressive run. Score- 8+9+9= 26 King Krunch David delivered a strong run with cyclones and hitting every obstacle with gusto including a launch over the dirt hill. Score- 8+8+8= 24 Bubba the Love Sponge Reynolds's run was more slow paced, and a kick over the box van would blow out a tire ending his run early. Score- 4+7+4= 15 El Toro Loco Lupe began with some solid air before launching into a set of cyclones. Lupe would then attack the giant camper on the track blowing right through it but would knock a tire off the bead. Score- 9+8+9= 26 Madusa Some big leaps over the cars and box van plus a good save and some body panels shedding would give Madusa a memorable run. Score- 8+9+9= 26 Predator Pezo would get some big air over the dirt hill, but a broken shock would plague him once again cutting his run early. Score- 6+7+6= 19 Maximum Destruction Elliott up to this point was undefeated in freestyle and was looking for a third straight win. However on only his second hit a bad rebound sent the truck on his lid. Score- 5+6+7= 18 Grave Digger Unlike Elliott, Dennis has not won a freestyle event since Lebanon Valley and hasn't won a freestyle in Digger 19 at this point. Tonight would change all that though as Anderson came out in typical Anderson fashion, high paced with big air and criss crossing the track even ending up on two wheels. Anderson then smashed over the second camper, then cut some donuts before the truck rolled over onto its lid. Score- 10+10+10= 30 Category:Events Category:2004 events